Ese Algo
by blankius
Summary: Harry aun no sabe que es lo que le fascina tanto de esa castaña.


**_Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen si que los creó JK Rowlingen_** ** _su saga original titulada "Harry Potter_** ** _". Yo solo los tomé prestados._**

* * *

 **Ese Algo**

Despertó al sentir como el cálido cuerpo que reposaba a su lado en la cama se removía entre las sábanas, dejando ver un hombro femenino desnudo. La melena castaña de la joven estaba desparramada por la almohada, y tenía los ojos cerrados. Parecía estar teniendo un sueño muy agradable.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa al ver que Hermione sonreía a su vez, en sueños. ¿Estaría soñando con él? Nunca se había imaginado querer tanto a alguien, y que alguien se convertiría en única para él. Todo en ella la hacía ser especial, su forma de moverse y de sonreír, la manera en que fruncía el ceño cuando no entendía algo o cómo sonaba su risa al anochecer. No sabía exactamente qué era ese "algo" que tenía Hermione y que la hacía ser diferente a todas las chicas que había conocido en su vida, pero tampoco le interesaba averiguarlo.

Harry se apoyó en el codo, mirando cómo Hermione aún dormía. No quería despertarla, deseaba quedarse con ella para siempre, sólo ellos dos en esa cama. Había algo en esa chica que la hacía ser quién era, el mismo algo que lo seducía cada vez que la veía y que lo hacía ver que estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

Suavemente, acarició el hombro de la chica con una mano, y notó como ella arrugaba los ojos, resistiéndose a despertar.

—¿Qué miras? —Le preguntó ella, sin abrir los ojos. Harry volvió a sonreír, sin dejar de recorrer el brazo de Hermione, que aferraba las sábanas contra su cuerpo. Hermione se relajó con el tacto de esa mano conocida.

—Lo mismo que quiero ver cada mañana de mi vida —murmuró él, mirándola con cariño —. Tengo que decir que amo esa sonrisa tuya, ¿con qué soñabas?

—¿Tengo que decírtelo? —Preguntó ella, sin abrir los ojos aún —pensé que era obvio —agregó, rodando un poco sobre sí misma para apegarse a Harry.

—Espero que estemos pensando en lo mismo, entonces —se burló el joven, mientras Hermione escondía la cabeza en su cuello, haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara —. ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Perfectamente —contestó ella, abriendo sus enormes ojos mieles—, es increíble lo que la compañía perfecta puede hacer. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las diez y media, Hermione —respondió él, con una sonrisa divertida —, pero es sábado. No tienes que ir a ninguna parte.

—No, tienes razón —murmuró ella, suspirado hondamente —. No sé tú, pero yo me quedaría así toda la vida. ¿No te parece que sería perfecto, Harry?

"¿Cómo es que puede leerme la mente?", pensó Harry mirando la masa de cabellos castaños que se apoyaban en su hombro.

—Estaba pensando en lo mismo —contestó él, haciendo que Hermione se riera. Esa risa tan suave y musical que hacía que pareciera poco más que una niña.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, su teléfono comenzó a sonar fuertemente. Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con un suspiro de frustración. ¡Vaya manera de volver a la realidad!

Sin embargo, no hizo nada para tomar el celular, sino que se limitó a estrechar a Hermione con más fuerza.

—Contesta —le ordenó Hermione, adivinando que el joven no quería hacerlo —, o seguirán llamando por horas.

—Está bien —accedió Harry, arrugando el ceño —, pero tendrás que compensármelo más tarde —agregó, estirando su mano para tomar su celular. —¿Aló?

Hermione se acomodó junto a él, sonriendo malévolamente. Harry no vio como la sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en los labios de su novia, y siguió hablando por teléfono. Hermione levantó la cabeza y empezó a mordisquear el cuello del joven, besándolo con delicadeza.

—Sí, claro, Ginny. Nos veremos esta tarde —Hermione subió con sus besos, acariciando la mandíbula del joven con sus labios. El cuerpo de Harry se tensó ligeramente, y Hermione esbozó una nueva sonrisa traviesa, sin dejar de dibujar un camino de besos en el cuello de Harry —está bien, no te preocupes, estaba despierto. Sí, nos vemos esta tarde. Saludos a Draco.

—¿Qué quería Ginny? —Preguntó Hermione, bajando por el cuello del joven y besando el hombro del hombre que descansaba a su lado.

—Al parecer, ella y Draco tienen algo que contarnos —respondió Harry, respirando hondamente. Hermione dejó de besarlo y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la cama —¡oye! ¿Por qué te detienes?

—¡Tengo que levantarme, estúpido! ¡Quedé de almorzar con Luna! —Exclamó ella, cruzándose de brazos. Harry arrugó el ceño y rodó sobre ella, quedando en cuatro patas sobre ella.

—Ah, no, señorita. Tú no te vas a ningún lado —dijo, empezando a besarla en el cuello, como ella había hecho unos minutos antes —. No te puedes ir sin terminar lo que empezaste.

Hermione le sonrió y lo besó en los labios a su vez.

-o-

—Ahora sí tengo que levantarme —declaró la muchacha unos minutos después. Harry apretó los párpados y la aferró contra su cuerpo, provocando un gruñido exasperado por parte de la joven. —¡No seas tonto, Potter! —Protestó ella, intentando soltarse de su abrazo.

Harry gruñó y la soltó. Se quedó mirando como la joven se levantaba de la cama, arrastrando la sábana que a envolvía, y dando pequeños saltos cuando sus pies tocaban el frío suelo.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, al ver la espalda de la chica desaparecer en el baño. Le encantaba ver la curvatura de su espalda, los lunares que la decoraban y la forma en que Hermione caminaba, como si fuera inconsciente de la forma en que se contoneaba al caminar. Eso también era parte del "algo" que lo fascinaba; esa aparente inocencia de Hermione, que demostraba que era inconsciente de su sensualidad, de la forma de sus caderas o lo que podía provocar con sólo una sonrisa.

¿Podía querer más a esa menuda chica que había hecho que su mundo diera media vuelta? No lo sabía, y tampoco quería adivinarlo. Lo que él quería era estar con ella para siempre, descubrirla a cada momento, hacerla reír y reír con ella.

Hermione salió del baño, usando una camiseta vieja de Harry, que le quedaba muy grande. Su pelo caía en mechones mojados por su espalda, mientras ella lo frotaba con una toalla.

Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama, sonriéndole. Le gustaba ver como las delgadas piernas de Hermione se asomaban por el borde de su camiseta. Hermione se subió a la cama y le rodeó la espalda con los brazos, besándolo en la base del cuello.

—¿En qué piensas? —Susurró al oído del joven.

"En ti, como todo el tiempo", fue la primera respuesta que se le vino a la mente frente a esa pregunta, pero la desechó por sentimental. Ni él ni Hermione eran muy fanáticos de las cursilerías de ese tipo.

—En que todavía, después de tanto tiempo, no sé qué es lo que me fascina de ti —dijo, sinceramente. Hermione le sonrió, levantándose y dirigiéndose al mueble de su pieza para sacar algo de ropa.

—¿De verdad crees que importa demasiado? —Le sonrió, volviendo a entrar al baño, con algo de ropa en la mano.

Harry se echó de espaldas sobre la cama, ponderando acerca de las palabras de Hermione. Quizás ella tenía razón y la razón concreta no era lo importante. Le gustaba esa idea, porque siempre había sentido que había algo semi-indefinido en Hermione y que era precisamente esa indefinición lo que lo más le gustaba de ella. Le encantaba el poder descubrirla a cada momento, el ver los matices en su personalidad, a Hermione había que descubrirla y eso le gustaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Hermione salió del baño, acomodándose el cuello de la blusa. Tomó su bolso de donde estaba colgado y le dirigió una sonrisa a Harry, que seguía tirado de espaldas sobre la cama.

—Bueno, nos vemos más tarde —dijo, inclinándose sobre él y besándolo en la frente —, ¿dónde quedamos de juntarnos con Ginny y Draco?

—En ese café cerca de Central Park, el que tanto le gusta a Ginny, como a las cuatro y media —respondió Harry, con una sonrisa al notar que Hermione usaba el plural —. Que te vaya bien, Hermione.

Hermione tomó su chaqueta del respaldo de una silla y salió de la pieza mientras se la ponía. Harry escuchó como la puerta principal se cerraba tras ella y sonrió de nuevo. No había nada mejor que despertar junto a esa mujer que tenía ese "algo" que lo volvía loco. Por suerte, él podía hacerlo cada mañana.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos.**_ ** _¿Les gustó? ¿Fue muy cursi? Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas, comentarios, etc. Este fic está dedicado a todos los lectores,_** ** _gracias por el apoyo_** ** _de ustedes._** _ **Espero le guste.**_ _ **Nos leemos.**_


End file.
